This has to be a Nightmare
by XxX Warblers Girl XxX
Summary: After that night I promise I would never go back, but I couldn't stay away. It was like a drug… a dangerous one for that matter. Niff One Shot


This has to be a Nightmare

One Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee… or Jeff… or Nick… or Sebastian for that matter! I also don't own One Thousand Apologies by Demon Hunter

Summary: After that night I promise I would never go back, but I couldn't stay away. It was like a drug… a dangerous one for that matter.

Warning: Mentions of Suicide, and Homosexuality. Sebastian is also OOC

~Happy Valentine's Day~

Jeff's Pov

"How could you?" I screamed. Sebastian gave me a sad look.

"Because I was drunk it didn't mean anything I promise," his voice cracked.

"Just like this relationship," I muttered quietly. He must have heard because his face twisted from sadness to anger.

"Jeff, you idiot! If you would have just put out this would have never happened, but no you had to refuse me! Do you know what happened to people who refuse me?" he growled. I bit back a sob trying not to cry in front of my boyfriend. His hands grabbed my wrist roughly and forced me back against the wall. He pressed himself up against me.

"Come on Jeff, you know you want me," Sebastian whispered huskily against my lips. I pushed against his chest.

"Please let me go," I whimpered as I tried to fight the few tears from falling down my face. His face turned to anger again. A loud slapping sound echoed through the room. I let a few silent tears fall.

"Jeff," Sebastian said softly; he reached his hand out to caress where he had slapped me. I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me," I snapped. He quickly removed his hand.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. I was wrong you have every right to wait. I'm so sorry," he looked like he was going to cry. The tears fell down my face faster.

"Jeffie, please I'm so sorry let me make this up to you," Sebastian choked out.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, this isn't going to work," I mumbled the tears falling faster.

"This is my first real relationship since Logan please don't," He was crying now.

"I'm so sorry Seb, I'm just not the right person for you," he looked over at me.

"Yes, you are please we can work this out. I'm trying so hard please, don't break up with me," Sebastian cried harder. I bit my lip resisting the urge to comfort him.

"Seb," I swallowed the lump in my throat; he looked over at me still crying, "I'm sorry I haven't been a good boyfriend, that I can't be everything you want."

"You're everything I want and more," Sebastian told me.

"Can I have a moment to think about this?" I asked. I was about to crumble and burst into tears.

"Yeah sure, call me whenever you're ready to talk," he said quietly. Sebastian walked over to the door and closed it quietly. I lay down on my bed crying my eyes out. The door opened.

"Hey Jeff, do you want to go down to- what happened?" my roommate Nick asked.

"Nothing I'm just a little homesick," I lied. He gave me a disapproving look.

"It's not nothing Jeff, what's wrong?" Nick sat on the bed next to me.

"I told you it's nothing," I argued; I knew I was a bad liar, but was I really that bad at it?

"Ok, but you're telling me later," Nick told me. I sighed, was I ever going to get a break?

"Let's go get dinner," he pulled on my arm.

"I'm not hungry," I said quietly.

"Are you sure?" I nodded; "Ok well I'll bring you back something later," Nick left the dorm room quietly. I laid back on the bed. I tossed and turned, but I couldn't get the image out of my mind. A familiar ringtone rang through the room, it was Sebastian.

"H-hello?" I stuttered out.

"I'm sorry I realize I shouldn't be calling you, but where are you?" Sebastian rambled.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I mean how did you know I'm not at dinner?" I asked rephrasing my question; my voice still hoarse from all of the crying.

"Nick asked me if I knew why you were sad. Why are you sad? Are you still upset about the fight?"

"I'm sorry," I hung up. I started to cry. How could he do this for me I loved him, but I guess he didn't feel the same. Before I knew it I was hyperventilating. I ran into the bathroom; my mind was going three hundred miles an hour. I let out a frustrated scream. My phone kept ringing in the other room. Reaching into the cabinet I pulled out a bottle of pills. I pulled the lid off the pills before dumping the contents into my hand.

"JEFF OPEN UP!" I heard Nick yell from the other side of the door. The door busted open, Nick and Sebastian stood in the doorway.

"Jeff!" Sebastian yelled. I jumped slightly causing the pills to spill into the floor. I quickly reached down to grab them.

"Jeff!" Sebastian yelled again. He ran over and grabbed me; pulling me into his chest.

"Shh, Jeff, you're ok, I've got you. It's me Sebastian," I squirmed in his arms.

"Let me go!" I screamed. Pushing against his chest I finally got away from him. I ran out of the bathroom Nick and Sebastian hot on my heels. I ripped open the door and sprinted down the stairs.

"Jeff," Nick yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks. He eventually caught up with me. Wrapping his arms around me I completely collapsed.

"Do you want Sebastian?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Why? Why wouldn't you talk to me? I'm your best friend for a reason," his voice was heavy.

"I couldn't take the pain," I tried to keep the hot tears from falling down my face.

"What pain?" he urged me on.

"Sebastian cheated on me," with those words I broke. Nick cradled me in his chest whispering soothing words into my ear.

"Duval, hands off my boyfriend," Sebastian growled from behind us.

"His name is Nick, Smythe," I said coldly. Nick smiled at me before looking over at Sebastian.

"What? Jeff, why are you calling me that?" Sebastian asked warily. I took a deep breath.

"Because we are-"Sebastian cut me off before I could finish.

"We are not over Jeff; we can't be. People make mistakes. It won't ever happen again; I promise," he looked so sincere and vulnerable.

"We have to be Sebastian I can't look over this and lie about how I feel. Ever since you slapped me I fell out of love with you," I saw Nick stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" Nick asked coldly.

"Stay out of this Duval; this is between Jeff and me. So I kindly ask you to but out," Sebastian glared at me.

"It's between me too," Nick returned.

"Why is it your business?" Sebastian asked. Nick gulped before answering.

"Because I love him," I whipped my head over in Nick's direction.

"What?" I whispered, shocked at what my best friend had just said.

"I love you Jeff, I always have and always will," Nick blushed.

"Are you kidding me?" Sebastian asked coldly.

"I kid you not," Nick said. Sebastian turned towards me anger plastered on his face.

"You're going to leave me for Nick? Nick of all people!" Sebastian exclaimed. I started to get scared for myself and Nick.

"Sebastian," I started. He glared at me; his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I hate you," Sebastian growled.

"Seb," I started to cry, "Please, you don't hate me it's your anger talking." I started to breath heavy.

"Yes, I do Jeff. You promised that you would never do this to me," he started to cry. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm done with you." Sebastian told me as he ran off towards his dorm.

"This has to be a nightmare," I whispered. Nick pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, but it's not," I stayed in his embrace for a few more minutes.

"Can we go back to the room?" I asked quietly. He nodded. I trudged up the stairs Nick close behind me. We got into the dorm room finally after a long quiet walk. I looked around our room, most of the furniture was tipped over and things were spilt onto the floor.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight," Nick said as he got into his bed. I laid on my bed right after Nick went to bed. I started crying quietly trying to keep the memories out of my head. I felt arms wrap around me. Jumping slightly I looked over my shoulder at Nick he had a sad look on his face. He opened his mouth and began singing.

" _All the pain in your eyes  
My regrets have never known such sorrow  
All the shame that you hide  
Resolutions are the same tomorrow"_ he started crying when he finished the chorus.

"I'm so sorry Jeff none of this would have happened if I would have kept my mouth shut." We sat in each other's embrace for a few more minutes.

"Did you really mean it?" I asked quietly.

"Mean what?" he asked. I stared into his eyes for a few more moments.

"When you said that you loved me," I felt myself pale as he looked at me.

"Yes," Nick stared into my eyes intently.

"Good. Because I really like you to," I said. He smiled at me.

"Jeff do you mind if- never mind it's a stupid question," Nick said. I looked at him in confusion.

"Nothing you say is stupid, please tell me," I pleaded. He sighed before saying.

"C-can I kiss you?" he blushed brightly. I leaned my head in slightly.

"Yes," I breathed against his lips. He captured my lips. It was short and full of emotion.

"I love you Jeff," I leaned in and kissed him again.

"Good, because I love you to," I said breathlessly. We laid down on my bed Nick had his arms wrapped around me as I laid in his chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jeffie, I love you," Nick whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I captured his lips with mine.

~~~The End~~~


End file.
